The field of the invention pertains to movable devices, such as line stripers, mowers, mulchers, chippers, trenchers, tillers, blowers, aerators, generators, air compressors, boats, planes, tractors, automobiles, motorcycles, ATVs, bicycles, jet skis, snowmobiles, etc., and, in particular, to an automatic locking system for securing such a movable device while transporting or storing the movable device.
Movable devices, such as line stripers, mowers, mulchers, chippers, trenchers, tillers, blowers, aerators, generators, air compressors, boats, planes, tractors, automobiles, motorcycles, ATVs, bicycles, jet skis, snowmobiles, etc. are machines that are generally taken to a site to be used.
For example, a line striper can be taken to a parking lot and at that location the line striper can be deployed for painting lines to indicate parking spaces; lawn equipment is taken to the site of the lawn; generators are taken to the site that needs power, etc.
A movable device, such as a line striper, mower, mulcher, chipper, trencher, tiller, aerator, generator, air compressor, boat, plane, tractor, automobile, motorcycle, ATV, bicycle, jet skis snowmobile, etc., can be positioned to a transit device, i.e., the bed of a truck or on a trailer or into a trailer for transporting to a site.
A problem is securing the movable device for transport. The movable device can bounce around during transit if the movable device is merely placed into the bed of a truck or into or on a trailer. Some attempts have been made to secure the movable device through the use of strapping and/or bungee cords. However, strapping and/or bungee cords must be placed carefully each time. Moreover, strapping and/or bungee cords can be susceptible to stretching and breaking allowing the movable device to come loose and move around during transit.
Another problem is that when the movable device is not completely secured from movement during transit, damage can occur to the moveable device on the trailer or bed of the truck or the movable device could possibly bounce off of an open truck bed.
Moreover, certain devices may have measurement accessories or fragile electronics that can be damaged by engagement with the walls of a trailer or a truck bed.
Another problem is that when a movable device is held in place on a trailer or a non-movable bed, the device can be removed illegally by an unauthorized person.
A need existed for a system to lock a movable device to a transport device or to a non-movable bed.
A need existed for a system device to quickly and easily lock the movable device to prevent damage to the movable device yet allow for quick release of the lock.
A need existed for a system to deter the unauthorized removal of a movable device from a transport device or from a non-movable bed.